Harry Potter and the Muggle's Adventure
by Lady Guinivere
Summary: What happen's when a muggle girl discovers the way into the wizard world...


Harry Potter and the Muggle's Adventure

Chapter 1

Yes, I will admit it…I absolutely positively LOVE to read…especially Harry Potter books. I still vividly remember that warm spring day when I was bored out of my mind. My friends had been telling me all about these "great" Harry Potter books and how they were JUST for me. I had bought a copy of the first book, and it lay on my bookshelf, now currently collecting dust. So, totally unaware of how my mind was about to plunge into the wonderful world of Harry Potter, I picked it up and read…and read…and read! And finally I realized just how great these books were, my time was now spent on reading and re-reading the Harry Potter books and searching for new Harry Potter sites. 

On top of that, I was also very interested in England. My parents were all too aware of that. Of course you can imagine how thrilled I was when my mother announced that my grandmother would be taking me to England for the summer. School didn't start till September 15, so I would have a long time to visit there. I absolutely couldn't believe my luck! We would be leaving the country on June 21 at 7:00 am. Only a week to wait! I decided I would start packing a little early…necessities first (my Harry Potter books of course). 

Finally, it was the night before I would leave, and I was supposed to be sleeping…but how could I sleep? After a few hours or so I dropped off, but had a very strange dream. 

I was at a train station, standing in front of platforms 9 and 10. Then I felt myself walking toward the wall…and right through! I suddenly heard a strange sound…some kind of beeping…I woke up with a start, my alarm clock buzzing its head off! I quickly got up and dressed rushed downstairs and ate quickly. At half past 6, my grandmother came to drive me to the airport. The plane ride wasn't that enjoyable, but bearable with the thought of visiting England. After what had seemed like an eternity the plane landed on to British ground. We exited the plane and took a taxi to our hotel. It seemed that everybody talked the same, that exquisite sophisticated accent…I LOVED IT! I couldn't get enough! 

The next day I was looking at a map of London, my grandmother had asked me too pick out where we should go today. While scanning the map I cam across a very familiar name…….

" KING'S CROSS STATION! It actually exists?!!" I squealed with joy.

" Of course dear! People ride trains all the time!" my grandmother said.

I didn't feel like explaining the whole Harry Potter story to her, so I decided I would sneak off… I could take care of myself after all, what could go wrong, I thought to myself… How very wrong I was!!

The next day was August 31, of course I didn't know this I never really keep track of the date. I did plan to leave the hotel and take a bus over to King Cross station, but, my grandmother had made dinner arrangements with the hotel manager. I expected they fancied each other, it was obvious anyway. She always talked about him, it was getting sickening.

My chance to slip away came the next morning around 10:30 (September 1, keep this in mind). My grandmother was going to a matinee with the hotel manager, Ed, and they would probably be out for an hour or two. She finally left and I just waited till the car disappeared down the street when I quickly scribbled a note and left. I got onto a bus and rode over to King's Cross-Station. It looked like a normal train station, I had made sure to bring my camera and take as many pictures as I could. And if I weren't so busy taking pictures I would have realized the funny people in cloaks looking curiously over at me, I would have also realized they were disapearing in between platforms nine and ten……

I finally turned my camera to take a picture of platforms nine and ten and I finally noticed something strange…….

Did that boy just disappear into the wall? I mentally shook myself, what was I think probably a trick of the light….oh great now I was sounding as muggelish as ever…

Someone just did it again!! I had to see what was beyond that wall…. although I had an inkling it was the Hogwarts Express….

A man in a green cloak was rushing towards me; he had his wand out. I knew what I had to do….

I ran towards the wall, oh god I hope this works, I thought worriedly, and amazingly enough….it did….

Chapter 2

I flew out onto the walkway my camera sliding on the cement….I took a look around, it was like everything the books had described and more! Kids were kissing their moms goodbye, owls were screeching, cats were hissing……the world of magic was really real! I could hardly contain my excitement! But I had to at the moment, because the man that was chasing me had come through the wall too. I got up quickly and grabbed my camera and scurried into the train. 

I walked past the compartments hearing snatches of conversations 

"Guys look at this.."

"Lee you sly fox, you know tarantulas aren't allowed at Hogwarts…"

Had I heard right?! Lee Jordan?! And the other person speaking was probably Fred or George! I couldn't resist peeking in….I poked my head inside and I was right! Two boys with flaming red hair were peering inside a box, Lee Jordan looked up suddenly….

"Do you want something?" he said

"Oh no sorry…" I stuttered

"Hey are you new or something?" one of the twins asked…I couldn't tell which one though…..

"You sound American." He said again

What do I say? I thought…..

"Umm…yea, I'm a transfer student…"

"Cool! Welcome to Hogwarts!" said the twin smiling

I smiled back and walked quickly to the back of the train and found an abandoned compartment. I sat there for a few minutes staring out of the window when the compartment door slid open. A boy with messy jet-black hair and green eyes covered by big round glasses stood there. A girl who had thick brown hair and a boy with flaming red hair accompanied him. "Can we sit here with you?" the boy with black hair said.

I almost fainted, that was Harry Potter! And Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley! I stared at Harry's scar for a few minutes then caught myself, remembering how Harry had hated to be gawked at. 

"Sure!" I said

"Thanks a lot, its hard to get a good seat, especially when you're late," Ron said," My dad was chasing some muggle girl, he thinks she came onto the train! Go figure!" 

"Haha yea.." I said nervously fingering my camera. 

"Are you new here?" said Hermione

"Uhh…yea transfer student." I said hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions.

"I'm guessing you come from America, judging by your accent and all." She said again

"Yea." 

"What school?" she piped up again, oh no the question I had been fearing she would ask…

"Uhh….I was home-schooled…" I said wondering if wizards ever home-schooled their children.

"Oh" she said looking strangely at me, had they bought it?

" I heard of a girl who got home-schooled, she grew up to be one of the greatest aurors ever!" Ron said.

PHEW! That was close……

Suddenly there was a tap on the window, a white owl was trying to keep up with the speed of the train.

"HEDWIG" Harry said excitedly, he threw open the window and Hedwig flew in.

He untied the letter and opened it hastily.

" Its from…" he looked over at me, and I casually acted like I was starting out the window, the three of them whispered excitedly over the letter. I knew it was from Sirius Black, Harry's godfather why else would he try to hide it. I decided I would try to show him I didn't think that Sirius was guilty.

"So what do you guys think of Sirius Black?" I asked hopefully

"Huh?" Harry asked

"Do you think he's innocent or guilty? I think he's innocent." I sad hastily

"Me too…" said Ron, a broad smile spreading over his face.

"Can we tell her?" he whispered to Harry

"Umm I don't know, what if she…" 

"She already thinks he's innocent!" Ron said

"Ok ok!," Harry turned to look at me," Sirius Black's my godfather." He said carefully searching my face for expression….

"Cool!" I replied trying to sound surprised.

After that moment a friendship seemed to be bonding between the four of us, and I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts….But some one would have to find out sooner or later that I was a muggle, Dumbledore was a very smart man. However I was going to get past him, I didn't know, and at that moment, the train began to slow down and came to a stop…a slow wave a of panic came over me…

Chapter 3

The students began to get off the train, everybody leaving their trunks behind in their compartments, and all I was armed with was a camera, Oh joy! This should be interesting! I thought sarcastically. I walked out and followed everybody else in to the horse-less carriages. 

" Firs' years this way!" Hagrid boomed over the crowd of bustling students. Then he looked strangely at me,

" You're the transfer from America, aren't you?" how did he know?!!

"Yea.." I answered uncertainly

" Welcome to Hogwarts!" he smiled cheerfully

How could he know?!! I wondered to myself. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all piled into a carriage and they talked about the wonderful feast and how they were hungry, how the Quidditch captain was going to be picked and about how wonderful it was to be at Hogwarts again. Then the conversation turned more seriously, about the rise of Voldemort and how Cornelius Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort was back.

" I hope he doesn't make any attacks on the school, that would be terrible!" Hermione shuddered at the thought. 

" All I hope is that Dumbledore doesn't bring back the dementors for protection." Harry said.

"Charley said Dumbledore would need his help for something…maybe he's using dragons!!" Ron said hopefully

"I doubt it, dragons are illegal!" Hermione said.

" Well you know how Dumbledore is, he does things his own way." Ron said shrugging.

The carriages came to the halt in front of the entrance hall and the students piled into the Great Hall. Not knowing where to go I sat over with the other Gryffindors. I stared up at the ceiling, it was just as it was described in the books, enchanted to look like the ceiling outside….

" Its enchanted, you can read about it in…." 

" Hogwarts a History, I know..." I said interrupting Hermione, she smiled curiously at me.

"Oh, I…I read it…" I said nervously

" Well I'm glad somebody did!" she shot a nasty look at Harry and Ron

Just the doors opened up and a line of first years, I guessed, filed into the hall with Professor McGonagall in the lead. Then a tiny little man in blue robes appeared with an old tattered hat, The Sorting Hat! I was guessing the little man was Professor Flitiwick, he placed the hat onto a stool in the middle of the room, and it broke out into song… 

(_AN: for lack of creativity on my part, I'm not going to write a song…sorry)_

Professor Dumbledore stood up…

"Let the sorting begin!" He said and took he seat next to Hagrid.

One by one students began to sit on the stool and place the hat on their heads, all the while the butterflies in my stomach became overgrown dragons. Finally the last student was called…

"Winsnewski, Adam." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes stepped up to the stool and sat down….

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat squeaked. 

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause, and I joined in for fun; Dumbledore stood up again and motioned for silence.

"This year we are lucky to have a transfer student from America! If you could be so kind Ms. Rothberg…."

How in the world could he know my name? I thought. Now everyone was staring at me…

"Go up and get yourself sorted!" Harry whispered excitedly.

I stood up nervously; everyone was watching me! I walked over to the stool and sat down and slipped the hat on, it fell over my eyes and the Great Hall was out of my view…

Chapter 4

"Hmm….you're not an ordinary witch are you," The hat whispered in my ear.

I'm not a witch at all! I thought

" I wouldn't be so sure about that," The hat continued," Well you obviously love to read, and there's a great sense of bravery here, that'll come in handy while you're here…"

What's that supposed to mean, I thought.

"Oh you'll see, well might as well be…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said again.

The Gryffindor table cheered and applauded loudly. Good at least I was in a good house! Not Slytherin anyways…

Speaking of the Slytherins I looked over at their table, they looked deep in conversation, Malfoy talking the most it seemed like. I hope they weren't talking about me, I knew how Malfoy hated muggles so much! But this was all moved out my mind when some one slapped me on the back…

" Good job!" it was Ron

"Thanks." I said smiling, at least I was with my favorite characters, but they weren't characters anymore, they were people! They were friends…

I took a seat next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the plates magically filled with food! I ate and ate till I could eat no more! The wonderful varieties of exquisite food! And then Professor Dumbledore stood up…

"Please make Ms. Rothberg, our transfer student feel at home. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits and Quidditch matches will be on again this year." the whole hall erupted in cheers," And since you all know Voldemort is back," some of the students gasped at Dumbledore for saying his name, but he didn't seem to notice," We will be having some er "special protection" this year…Dragons will be posted in the front and back of the castle." Students gasped and some shouted out in argument…

" But dragons are _illegal_!" 

" Well, its just nessecary protection, I'm sure Hagrid will be able to handle them." Hagrid flushed a deep red and smiled at Harry. 

Ron elbowed me in the side…

" I told ya, I TOLD YA! Wow real dragons at the school! This is going to be really cool, I hope they're nicer than Norbert. Norbert was…."

" I know I know, Hagrid's baby dragon…" OOPS! I have to watch my step….

" How did you know," he looked at me strangely

"Uhh…." Thank God, I was saved Dumbledore motioned for silence again…

"Well I believe we have all had our fill, so its time for bed! Chop chop, move along there!" 

I began to follow everyone else when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder…

"Ms. Rothberg, a word please." It was Dumbledore, and the dragons in my stomach came out to play again…

"Uhh, sure." 

I followed him down the hall and into an empty classroom except for a ghost that was currently wrecking havoc.

"Peeves get out!" Dumbledore said firmly. (_AN: Peeves is one of my favorite characters, just thought I would let you know J )_

Peeves, clutching a waste paper basket, decided he would have some fun with it and aimed for my head, luckily barely missing. Dumbledore shut the door and turned to face me…

"You're probably wondering how you ever made it into Hogwarts, slipping by the Sorting Hat and all without getting caught," I nodded nervously, ohh I was in for it now…

"Well I have some news for you, Ms. Rothberg, you're a witch!" 

Chapter 5

My jaw dropped and I must have looked pretty surprised because he went on to say…

"Yes, I know it may seem surprising, but everyone has a little magic inside them. Its just a little more obvious in some than others, that's what separates wizards from muggles, and that's why many wizards or witches grow up believing they're muggles, like people who can bend spoons, that isn't an ordinary muggle trait!" I could hardly believe what I was hearing, was I really a witch? Or was this some sick practical joke…

"Well, you will have to go into town and buy your school things won't you?"

"Yea, I guess…but my grandmother, she doesn't…" Dumbledore interrupted me.

"Know you're here, I know, the ministry has taken care of that." Probably a memory charm, I thought…

"Well, I'll just have Hagrid take you to Diagon Alley in the morning, but for now, I believe its time for you to get to bed…"

I left the empty classroom with my mind terribly clouded…Me? A witch?!! No possible way, there must be a mistake! But I did get by the sorting hat…didn't I? And how in the world was I going to pay for all my school supplies?

Oh great, how am I supposed to get around this place, I thought. Now I was lost, and from what I read, I'd probably get in trouble with Argus Filch, the janitor! 

With this in mind I quickened my pace around the corridors. Then suddenly someone jumped out from behind one the walls…

"What are you wandering around that castle for?" Draco Malfoy, that definitely sounded like a drawling voice to me…

"I wasn't wandering, I was trying to find my way to the Gryffindor common room." I snapped. Great, first day here and already I'm going to get in a fight with Malfoy!

"Well, I can't help you there Rothberg, so I guess you'll have to let Filch find you," he laughed at his own sarcasm…

"Keep that up, Malfoy, and I'll make sure you're a permanent bouncing ferret!" I said, I let something else slip again! At this rate I may as tell everyone there's a book written about them! All the while I was thinking this, Malfoy turned red…

"Did Potty n' Weasel tell you that?" But before I could answer his question we heard footsteps down the hall…

"This way did you say Mrs. Norris my pretty, we'll catch those naughty students won't we." 

We both froze on the spot, then Malfoy grabbed my wrist and we disappeared down a hall…

"Where are you taking me?" I hissed at him as we passed Peeves having a temper tantrum…

"You should be thanking me, I just saved your butt, from Filch!" He spat. 

"THANKS," I said sarcastically. We finally stopped at the foot of some stairs…

"I've seen a lot of goody-goody Gryffindors go up here," he said, Wow Malfoy does have some sense after all…

"Thanks," I said again, I think I was warming up to him, after all, he didn't seem that bad…

There was a silence for a few minutes…

"Well I have to go, bye." He said, then he walked off…

I stepped up the stairs and found the portrait of the fat lady…Great; I just love my luck!

"Look, I'm new here, transfer from America, I don't know the password, and…" I said hoping the fat lady would believe me…

"Well you look harmless enough…oh all right," she swung forward and I climbed through the hole.

Harry turned to look at me…

"Where have you been?!!" he said

"It's nearly 11 o'clock!" Hermione added

What do I say? I thought to myself. Should I tell them that I was a muggle, and that there was books written about their adventures in Hogwarts and billions of people had read them? 

Chapter 6 

Well, I decided I wouldn't tell them about the books, but that I thought I was a muggle up until now and the escapade with Malfoy, and nearly getting caught by Filch. I went into a full fledge explanation, and afterwards they all looked pretty stunned…

"Wow," Ron said," Dad was right."

"In the morning I have to go with Hagrid to get my school things," I said, I looked over at Hermione; she had a sly smile on her face…

"What?!!" 

"Malfoy likes you!" She said, and started giggling…

"What are you talking about?" I said blushing," Malfoy's evil, besides, he wouldn't go for a Gryffindor…would he?"

"You never know, well I'm off to bed guys," Harry started up the boys dormitory, I guessed…

"Me too," Ron said yawning…

Then they disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, I guess we had better do the same, or are you going to sneak a visit to lover-boy?" she said jokingly.

"Shut up!" I said blushing again. What if Malfoy did like me? I trudged up the stairs now realizing how sleepy I was. Hermione led me into a room with 6, four-poster beds; it looked extremely luxurious and comfortable. I couldn't wait to get into bed! I quickly got into my pajamas and hopped into bed falling asleep almost instantly. I had a very strange dream that night though…

People were screaming and running from the castle, Harry and I were running towards the castle though, shoots of green light were coming from everywhere, and people in black cloaks, Death Eaters, were chasing students, their wands out shouting 'Avada Kedavra'! It was a terrible scene. I remember looking over at Harry, his face full of determination and hatred. We finally reached the castle and walked in, it was worse than outside! Dead students were sprawled everywhere, my eyes began to well up with tears; Harry put his arm around my shoulder, "We'll put a stop to this," he said. 

We came to the end of a hall, someone with his back to us; he was trying to curse someone…

He turned around and it was a terrible sight!

I woke up screaming my lungs out; tears mingling with my sweat…

"Candice! Are you OK?" Hermione said looking at me as if I were a time bomb about to explode any second, I couldn't blame her, but that dream, just thinking about it brought more tears to my eyes…

"Yea, yea I'm…" my sentence was interrupted when Ron busted into our dormitory!

"Its Harry, he's having some sort of seizure, or attack, I think its his scar!" Hermione and I immediately jumped out of bed and followed Ron into the boy's dormitory as fast as we could run. Harry was inside sprawled out on the floor quivering; his hands were clutching his legs and he looked terrible.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped, I knelt down next to him and started to shake him…

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" I said tears beginning to stream down my face again…

His eyes finally fluttered open and he slowly sat up…

"Wha…What happened?" he asked sounding weak.

"That's what I was going to ask you! Gosh, Harry, you had some sort of seizure or something." Ron said.

"Do you feel alright?" I asked

"My head feels like its going to explode! And I had the weirdest nightmare…and you were in it!" he said pointing at me and rubbing his forehead.

"Wow, that's strange, I had a dream and YOU were in it! Was yours about Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed through gritted teeth.

Harry nodded one of his eyebrows raised…

This was getting weirder and weirder by the moment…

Chapter 7

"What exactly happened in this dream you two had?" Hermione said worried

Harry and I explained about the dream and afterwards Hermione and Ron looked mortified…

"We have to tell Dumbledore, Harry's scar hurting and you two having this dream is too much to be a coincidence!" she said

So, we all went down into the common room and out of the portrait hole. The castle seemed to have an eerie silence about it as we walked down the corridors, Harry in the lead, having been to Dumbledore's office so many times…

Except, knowing since I had read the books, the gargoyle seemed to have been be-headed, his head rolled around on the floor and the door wide open…not a good sign!

We walked in, pictures slashed, the place looked a wreck. The big oak doors to Dumbledore's office now were broken…we walked inside…Dumbledore no where to be found!

"Where could he be?!" Hermione said worried

"He's always in his office!" Ron said

We all scurried out of his office screaming for Professor McGonagall…

She finally came in a nightgown carrying a flashlight…

"What is it children?!!" she said

Everyone began yelling at once…

"WAIT! One at a time!" she said exasperated…Hermione when first of course…

"Oh Professor, Harry and Candice had the same dream! And Harry's scar starting hurting again! So we went to see him in his office, but it was in ruins, and he's not there!" she said.

"Dumbledore's not in his office?!! Oh no…SNAAAPE!!" she yelled

A sallow skinned man with greasy hair came running down the hall…

"What?!!" he said impatiently giving us a dirty look…

"Dumbledore's not in his office…do you think it could mean, You-Know-Who is…here?" she said

Snape went to investigate Dumbledore's and he came back, white as a ghost…

"Minerva come see this…" he said and we all followed him into Dumbledore's office again. He pointed to his desk and there burned into the wood was the Dark Mark!

Chapter 8

Professor McGonagall clasped a hand over her mouth, "Oh what are we to do?!"

I gazed out the window, with Dumbledore gone, and Voldemort on he rise, what ARE we supposed to do? I thought, then I noticed something strange…its seemed that a hoard of people dressed in black cloaks and robes, their faces covered were marching towards the castle…

"LOOK!" I said pointing out the window, "DEATH-EATERS!"

Suddenly there were footsteps…

"What's all the bruhaha about?!! It was Dumbledore! Relief flowed into everybody's faces as we all went into explanations about not finding him in his office…

"And now the Death-Eaters are here, what are we going to do Albus?!" Professor McGonagall asked…

"Wake up all the students and gather them in the Great Hall, I'm afraid that's all we can do for now…" he looked really distressed. 

Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed to his throat and said 'Sonorus' and his voice immediately became amplified and rang all through out the castle…

"Students wake up immediately, do not take your time, please come down to the Great Hall as fast as you can!" He said

The he pointed his wand once more to his throat and said "Quietus"…

"Voldemort must have been trying to find you to…to…to kill you," McGonagall said. 

"Yes I have realized that, Minerva, start writing letters to the ministry right away!" Dumbledore said, McGonagall nodded and rushed away…

"Snape, your life is endanger too, so please join all the students in the hall and keep an eye on them, thank you." Snape turned and went into the hall.

"Now why were your four trying to find me?" Dumbledore asked

"Its Harry's scar sir, it started hurting again," Hermione said," and Harry and Candice had the same dream…about You-Know-Who!"

Dumbledore's expression seemed to be even more stressed than before…

"Hermione, Ron you go and join the other students in the hall, Harry and Candice…come with me, "We followed him into his ruined office and he sat down at his chair acting as if nothing were destroyed, we took out seat in two wooden chairs in front of his desk.

"Now we don't have much time, Harry, take Candice down to Ollivanders and get her a wand, you two are the key in saving this school…" he said

"But sir," Harry said.

"No you have to listen to me, use your invisibility cloak, it should get you past the Death Eaters…Gods speed and good luck (AN: I decided to add that last line for some drama…hehe),"

Harry and I rushed up to the common room and through the door or the boy's dormitories still in our pajamas. Harry searched through his truck throwing everything out until at last he found his invisibility cloak, he threw it over the both of us and we hurried out into the common room and down the halls. Finally they got into the entrance hall and crept out of the doors and onto the grounds, running at a fast pace.

Outside the front iron gates we could see Hagrid trying to lead a pair of enormous dragons onto the grounds…

Even as big as Hagrid was he was still having difficulties as the dragons would breath fire every so once and a while. We ran by Hagrid and his dragons trying hard not to get breathed on. 

It seemed like we were running for hours until we came to an archway with golden letters that said Diagon Alley…

"We here…" Harry panted.

We jogged down a long cobblestone path lined with shops; finally we reached the end where a small narrow shabby shop was. In gold peeling letters on the font door it said 'Ollivanders Makers of Wands Since 382 BC' We walked up to the door and knocked…

No answer. We knocked again…

Still no answer. Finally we resulted to pounding and shouting…

"MR. OLLIVANDER ITS AN EMERGENCY PLEASE OPEN UP THE DOOR!!!" I shouted…

Finally an old man with pale eyes came rushing to the door…

Chapter 9

"What are you two doing here at the dead of the night?!!" He yelled sounding exasperated.

"Voldemort's back sir, and we need to get Candice a wand, Dumbledore's orders…" Harry said, Oh I hope he believes us, I thought…

"The Dark Lord is…back?" We both nodded. ," Come inside right away!" 

We stepped in his office, everything was covered with dust and long thin packages were stacked everywhere. Mr. Ollivander disappeared to the back of his shop and quickly returned with a large stack of boxes in his hands. 

"Here!" he said wearily.

We began to open each one…

" Here try this one, birch and dragon heart string quite flimsy, just give it a flick of the wrist," I did and nothing happened, he quickly handed me another one," Here try this yew and phoenix feather a little bendy." I flicked my wrist again, and still nothing. We went through what must have seemed like a thousand wands, and Harry all the while staring out the window anxiously. I picked up another wand absentmindedly now getting used to the routine. 

" You know Harry just go back to the castle, I'm sure I'm not going to find my wand in a while…" Just then the wand that I had tried out was now going crazy and shouting multi-colored sparks everywhere.

"Abalone and unicorn hair very sturdy! Well I have always said that the wands pick their owners!" I pocketed the wand…

Oh no, How was I supposed to pay for it? I didn't have any money on me, let alone wizard money! Mr. Ollivander must have read my mind…

"Don't worry you can pay me back tomorrow." 

"Oh thank you!" I said. Then Harry and I were off again into the night. He threw the invisibility cloak over us and we were running faster then ever before…

Finally we reached the Hogwarts grounds to find a terrible sight…

It was just like the dream we had, Death-Eaters all over the place shouting 'Avada Kedavra'; shoots of green light everywhere…

It was terrible…

Voldemort had taken over the school! 

We were running even faster up the hill trying to avoid running into people so as not to get caught…

We reached the castles, the entrance hall doors were already open so we crept in…

Wounded students were sprawled everywhere…

We reached the doors to the Great Hall and trudged in, knowing what was awaiting us in there…

Someone with a black cloak on had their back to us…

We had arrived just in time…

Harry slipped the cloak off himself, leaving it partly on me…

As if sensing someone was there the figure turned around…

And there standing before us was the most feared dark wizard of all time…

Lord Voldemort!

Chapter 10

I gasped, but Harry just stood there looking more determined than ever before…

"You stupid boy! You escaped me four times already and you have come back to fight again?" He laughed coldly, it made me shudder, and he continued," Come to fight like a man? Weren't satisfied with our last duel? We neither was I! But obviously I can't fight you because of our wands, so I guess I'll have to fight your little friend under your cloak there!" My stomach dropped and I froze, Oh why did I have to go through that wall? Now I was in more trouble then ever…

"No!" Harry yelled. 

Voldemort did some kind of curse to tie him up and then said 'Expelliarmus' and Harry's wand flew off into a corner. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just stood there, mortified at what was about to happen. Voldemort would probably finish me off with an easy 'Avada Kedavra' the to smooth things over they'd do a memory charm ditty to my family, friends, neighbors, and enemies…I could just see it all now…

I gulped hard. Maybe if I stood there long enough Voldemort would think he was wrong, that there wasn't anybody there…

But to my horror, that didn't happen…

"Accio invisibility cloak!" he shouted and the cloak flew off me in an instant and into his hands…

"Now tell me something, how can a small young girl like you destroy, me, a powerful dark wizard?" he said cruelly, I didn't respond, I was still frozen on the spot…

"Psychics!" he said shaking his head…

"Now, how shall I get rid of you two? I suppose a simple Avada Kedavra would do it, but it wouldn't be satisfying…"

I couldn't control myself…

"How are you going to be satisfied by killing us?!! You've already killed thousands of people! And just because your father left you and your mother died is not a good reason to destroy peoples lives!!! Why couldn't you have helped other people with the same problems!!!"

"CRUCIO!" shouted Voldemort and I collapsed to the ground writhing in pain…

"You stupid muggle girl! What do you know about pain or sorrow? You've lived a happy life with both parents! What do you know?!"

My whole body ached, but I continued on, knowing it could mean the end of me…

"I know that helping other people will heal your pain! Killing doesn't do anything but make your pain worse! Revenge is not the answer!" I yelled

What I was saying seemed to be making sense to him, but just then there was a commotion in the hall…

Thousands upon thousands of Voldemort's followers piled into the hall…

I was still crumpled on the floor panicking worse than ever before…

Chapter 11

Maybe if I acted like I was dead nobody would notice me! Yea right, they'd probably Avada Kedavra me just to make sure…

I shot a distraught look at Harry, his eyes just widened and his complexion got pale…

GREAT! Just wonderful! Think, next time you decide to jump through a wizarding wall! 

Wait! I still had my wand, but I was hardly educated in the art of magic! I couldn't just Avada Kedavra them away! 

But…I could some how get Harry's wand to him! 

I didn't know the hand movements, but it might work…

"Accio wand!" I whispered as the Death Eaters flocked to their master not noticing anything…

Nothing happened…

I tried again, except this time I flicked my wrist around…I felt stupid…and on top of that it didn't work!

"Accio wand!" I whispered again with the flick of my wrist, hoping and praying it would work…

The wand came soaring to me! I had done it! My first spell!

I could hardly contain my excitement. I caught the wand in air and slid it across the room to Harry; hopefully he knew how to untie himself with it.

And…he did! He didn't make any sudden movements because of the Death Eaters…

How were we going to escape them? It seemed the situation was impossible, and our fate was doomed…so we just sat there…

Harry still had the ropes around him to look like he was tied up, and I just laid on the floor of the Great Hall, not knowing what to do…

Life is so unpredictable; every little choice we make, and every little action we take, affects the delicate balance of life. It is in dire situations and impossible predicaments like these that we show our true colors, that we take risks, do things we may have never dreamed of being capable of…

I tried getting Harry's attention…it looked like he was talking to himself…

I waved my arms around and he looked at me…

Well, the only thing we could really do now; was run! I got up to my feet and ran hoping to God that Harry would catch my drift…he caught on and jumped up…

We both scampered out of the hall and down the grounds, the Death Eaters on our tails…

I was starting to get deathly tired and my energy seemed to be draining out of my body quickly…

Harry grabbed my arm trying to get me to run faster, but it didn't seem to help…

I was getting dizzy and my surroundings began to spin, I could feel myself falling until finally…

Nothing.

Chapter 12

"Ma'am, ma'am?" my eyes suddenly fluttered open, a group of people were standing around me, a man with a uniform on was shaking me gently on my shoulder…

My head was throbbing terribly…Then everything came crashing back into my mind…

Hogwarts! I had been at Hogwarts!! Harry?!! Where was he now?!! 

I realized I was no longer on the Hogwarts grounds but back in King's Cross-Station…

"Harry!! Harry!" I looked around desperately for that messy black hair and those big round glasses…

He was nowhere in sight.

My heart sunk horribly. It was all just a dream…but what an amazing adevnture! If only it had been true!

Everyone looked at me worriedly…I stood up shakily the man in uniform lending a hand…

"CANDICE! There you are! You had my worried sick!" my grandmother shouted from halfway across the station, she was followed by a constable. 

I felt my face redden…How embarrassing…

Now everyone had their eyes on us, people's heads were poking out of the crowds…

"Come on, we're going back to the hotel," she grabbed my wrist and stalked out of the station muttering at how worried she had been about me, and what if I had been kidnapped…

I wasn't paying attention though…How could I? I was so disappointed that it has all been a dream! 

I turned my head for one last look at the station, when I spotted an oddly familiar face…

"Dumbeldore?!!" I said, my grandmother didn't notice she was too caught up in her worries. He nodded and winked. Relief and happiness flowed through my heart…It wasn't a dream after all!

I saw Harry waving smiling cheerfully standing next to a car and he waved; he then said "Look inside your pocket!" I put my hand in and felt around and found my wand! I was so happy I could have sung! But I didn't…

Harry saw my face and smiled again. A large man with a purple face was now stuffing his head into the car…

Uncle Vernon. 

My grandmother was dragging me towards the car and questions flooded my mind…

What had happened to Voldemort? Would I ever be returning to Hogwarts?

Confused, I stepped into the car and we drove off…

Author's Last and Final Note: Well? I hope you liked that! I know it ends with a lot of questions unanswered…can you say SEQUEL?!!

Hehe! 


End file.
